muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Little Chrissy
Names I never liked that section before on the name, which we usually only include when we're trying to track a spelling for sourcing or when the name has changed. In this case, the source for Little Chrissy has never been in doubt (given how often the collective *group* has been referred to that way, as Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats, in many examples never included in the list on the page) and tracking the others feels rather obsessive and makes pointless reading (like tracking when Kermit is called "Kermie," "Frog," "Froggy Baby," etc.) I'm parking it here anyway, for posterity. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:21, March 6, 2013 (UTC) "Little Chrissy has also been called "Chris" and "Chrissy". Instances when he has been called "Little Chrissy" include the following: *Rock 'N Roll Readers: referred to as Little Chrissy by Telly Monster. *Gonna Rock You to Sleep: referred to as Little Chrissy by the day care supervisor. *Sesamestreet.org: videos featuring the singer are linked to either "Little Chrissy" or "Little Chrissie". Instances when he has been called "Chris" include the following: *25 Greatest Hits: Called Chris on the cover of the album. *''Born to Add'' (original release) and The Best of Sesame Street: on the album credits. *''Count it Higher: Great Music Videos from Sesame Street: in the Count's introduction to the song "Count it Higher", and the MTV-style captions credit him as that name. Instances when he has been called "Chrissy" include the following: *''Born to Add: credits for the re-release. *''Rock & Roll: mentioned by Gina, referred to by this name in the video description on the back cover, and as credited on the MTV-style captions. *"Gospel Alphabet": Patti LaBelle called him Chrissy." *Usually* puppeteered by Jim Henson By chance do we know any of the exceptions, excluding those made after Jim's death? Garrettk41 01:14, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :Nope. We'd need behind the scenes footage or interviews to ID that (we don't go by "the head wave looks like it might be Richard Hunt with a hangover.") We just know that the cited source included the qualifier that Henson was *usually* the puppeteer, but since the voice was dubbed in later anyway, it presumably would vary according to his schedule and who was available at the time. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:43, September 1, 2011 (UTC) About the last edit on the page The way Alex has put it in his last edit on others taking over Little Chrissy sounded like stating the obvious. It might leave those who read the page wondering who exactly performed him later on. I myself, have often wondered if Cerf had ever performed the character himself because of his voice even being heard in speaking parts before or after songs. I know it sounds unlikely though, it's more likely they brought in extras to do the puppeteering and Cerf's voice was dubbed in. But still, I hope you one guys knows a more satisfying way of describing what happened after Chrissy's main puppeteer died. -- Richard (talk) 08:42, Febuary 7, 2010 (UTC) :If it's going to confuse people, then I pretty much took it out. Wattamack4 02:54, February 7, 2010 (UTC)Alex Chrissy(lavender puppet) Since the article for Chrissy is basicly a redirect now, should we still keep the section saying "See also: Chrissy (member of Little Jerry and the Monotones)" or should we take it off? Wattamack4 22:16, 19 June 2009 (UTC)Alex Kevin Clash I have read a few Muppet Central message board posts that Kevin Clash performed Little Chrissy after 1990, but are there any official sources? The booklet for ''Songs from the Street does mention that Jim Henson performed the actual puppetry, but doesn't mention anything about Kevin Clash. --Minor muppetz 23:42, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :I've never come across it. Edit history shows that you added it, Michael. So yeah, if the only source is Muppet Central posts, take it out. We don't track puppeteers by educated guesses based on movement, unless those guesses can be verified (voice guessing is enough of a grey area as is, but at least there's a wider basis for comparison, and tracks can be uploaded to obtain consensus opinions). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:47, 8 May 2007 (UTC)